


Coding and Firewalls

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, wilbur phil and techno are all shook, yes. he hacked the FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: in which tommy does some hacking
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 303





	Coding and Firewalls

**Author's Note:**

> NO I DONT KNOW HOW HACKING WORKS, PLS LEAVE ME ALONE

The blond leans back in his seat, slipping his headphones onto his ears. He should call the others while he was working. They wouldn’t bother him much, right? 

Yeah, this would be a great idea. 

-

“Tommy, what are you doing? I can hear typing.” 

Tommy hums softly, responding to Wilbur as he types. “...ehh...hacking the FBI? It’s kinda easy.” 

There’s a pause in the call, and the sound of choking on air. “Techno?! Are you okay?!” 

“Toms. You’re hacking the FBI?” The fuschia haired male’s voice is filled with disbelief. “What the fuck.” 

“Tommy-” 

“What’d I miss?” There’s Phil’s calm, dad-like voice...yeah, he’d be ruining that soon. 

“Tommy’s hacking the FBI.” 

“Damnit, Wilbur! I wanted to tell him!” The blond whines softly, although it held a note of fondness in it. 

The ginger blinks. A beat passes.

“...what the fuck, mate?” There’s Phil, his voice filled with concern. 

“Don’t worry Phil! I’ve done this before!”

“You’ve done this before?!” 

“Hacking the FBI? No. But other places? Fuck yeah.” 

And...his computer pings softly with an alert, and he lights up, cracking his knuckles as his rapid typing fills the air. 

“Tommy, I swear to all that is holy, if you make them open up a file on me-!” 

“Calm your fucking tits, Techno.” Tommy laughs lightly. “I’m careful.” 

-

“Oh, what the fuck, the firewalls are weak!” Tommy complains softly. “I thought it’d be harder! They’re internationally known, and are part of a government!” He sighs. “I’m done.” 

Techno grumbles something about governments, and them being shit. 

“Tommy. Why are you like this?”    
He giggles, sticking his tongue out. “I like to cause chaos.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes. tommy hacked into the fbi. (no, i dont care ab the fact he lives in Britain, let me have this)  
> /yes/, that was based off one of my friends mother's doing that herself.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> please don't ask.


End file.
